New Friends Join The Party
by ClockCollector
Summary: When Timmy is faced with another one of Cupids scavenger hunts will a figure from Remy's past help or hurt the situation? Rating went up. R&R Last Chapter up! Finished!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- Don't own FOP or BTTF

Prologue

He was twelve. Twelve. It felt good. Not nearly as good as he wished it did, but good none the less.

_Wished..._

That part was the best. He knew he wouldn't loose his Fairy God Parents for a while now.

"Timmy, come down for breakfast!"

Timmy Turner sighed. "Coming Mom" He replied unenthusiastically.

That was the worst.

One more year till his parents would let him stay home alone. _Wait until you're a teenager._ They said. At least he still had Cosmo and …

"Cosmo put down the blow torch."

Timmy chuckled. Wanda. Cosmo and Wanda, his Fairy God Parents. He walked to his door stopping just before he opened it. "Cosmo, Wanda! C'mon, I can't be late for school!" Suddenly he had a pink watch and a green book bag.

Wanda smiled at him from her position as his watch. "Happy birthday again Sport."

"Yea Timmy, haaaappppyyyy birthday!" Cosmo enthusiastically agreed.

Timmy laughed. "Thanks guys." As he walked downstairs he briefly wondered if his parents would end up ignoring him again this year but quickly shut down that thought. He entered the kitchen to his mom pouring milk into his cereal.

"Happy birthday Timmy." Mom greeted him.

"Happy birthday son." Dad agreed.

Timmy smiled and sat down at his place at the table. "Thanks Mom and Dad." He said cheerfully. He finished his cereal quickly and left for school.

Lunch came sooner than expected. He sat by himself as both Chester and AJ were absent that day for some reason. "Man, I wish I had a triple decker ham, turkey, and ham sandwich." He opened his lunchbox to find what he had just described sitting there.

Cosmo and Wanda poofed from being stickers on Timmy's lunch box to being a pencil and eraser sitting in front of him. "Hey Timmy guess what we just found out!" Cosmo said excitedly.

"What is it Cosmo?" Timmy asked quietly. After all it wouldn't be good to be seen talking to inanimate objects would it?

"Remember Cupid's scavenger hunt?" Wanda asked.

Timmy nodded. "Who could forget?"

"Well he invited us again this year!" Cosmo said brightly, hopping up on the pencil tip.

"Wow! When is it?" Timmy asked.

"Tomorrow morning. It's going to be another scavenger hunt too, so we better get the time scooter ready." Wanda explained.

"Great, tomorrow's Saturday. I hope Remy Buxaplenty wasn't invited…"

The rest of the day went fairly quickly. Timmy was excited about Cupid's party even if it meant seeing Remy again. What he was most excited about was the possible prize. Knowing Cupid it could be anything, from 30 seconds of rule free wishing to a love arrow. He was excited, and nothing could change that.

The next morning everyone was set to go. Timmy's time scooter was cleaned up so it looked a little better than before and was waiting to be poofed over by Cosmo or Wanda. He had also gotten dressed up as instructed by the invitation. _Business Casual_ it had said. Instead of his usual pink t-shirt he had a pink polo shirt on but was still sporting the pink ball cap.

"All right! Are we all set Cosmo, Wanda?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"All ready to go!" Cosmo said raring to go.

"All right, just make the wish Timmy." Wanda said smiling.

"I wish we were outside Cupid's fluffy house!"

ZAP!


	2. Scavenger Hunts and Mysterious Guests

Disclaimer- Don't own anything.

Scavenger Hunts and Mysterious Guests

"Wow! It's even poofier than I remember!"

Wanda and Cosmo laughed at that statement. The whole group made their way toward the house. Something caught Timmy's eye though.

"Great, Buxaplenty is here, that just brightens my day." Timmy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry Timmy, if we're lucky Remy won't even notice you're here." Cosmo said trying to lighten the mood.

"When has luck ever worked for us?" Timmy asked.

A few moments of tense silence followed this comment. Soon enough the group had entered Cupid's house and was standing (and floating) around the cheese tray.

"Hey Wanda," Timmy started a few minutes later "can you see that girl over there?" Wanda nodded. "What's up with her outfit?"

The girl in question was barely dressed in business casual. She had a pair of dark green cargo shorts sporting eight pockets, a red Hawaiian shirt with orange, pink and a darker shade of red flowers with a white T-shirt underneath. A pair of orange tennis shoes completed the look. Her dark hair looked as if it was striped (highlights, Timmy suspected) hung loose around her neck just above her shoulders.

Wanda blinked at the brightness of it all. "I don't know Timmy; maybe you should go talk to her."

Timmy just stared at Wanda in disbelief. "Talk to her? She has to be older than me just lo---"

Timmy was cut off by Cupid starting his speech and immediately redirected his attention.

"As you all should know," Cupid started, "this year we're having another scavenger hunt through time and space! Isn't that great? And the prize is going to be two rule free wishes!" He chuckled.

Timmy sighed; Cupid's voice was already getting to him.

"All you need is this list," POOF! Each child had a copy of a list written on what seemed to be parchment. "and their fairies!"

Timmy looked over his list.

_1.One moon rock_

_2.The worlds largest egg_

_3.Caesar's Civic Crown_

_4.The pen the founding fathers signed the Declaration of Independence with_

_5.Thomas Edison's first light bulb_

Timmy frowned at the list. He recognized the world's largest egg but his mind was lost for everything but the moon rock.

Cupid started back up. "We're going to get started in about a half hour so take this time to get ready!" Cupid disappeared laughing.

Timmy turned around and found that the girl had disappeared. He blinked at this but shrugged it off. Suddenly the worst possible person he could have seen at that particular moment appeared in front of him.

"Hello Turner." Remy Buxaplenty slickly chided. "I see you accepted Cupid's invitation."

Timmy frowned. Even though they had a truce at Cupids last party, they had dissolved that truce in the time between. "Yea I did Buxaplenty, and you better watch out. I'm gunna win those rule free wishes."

Remy smirked. "You think so Turner? Well you better hope you do, because if you don't I'm going to use them to get rid of your fairies!" Remy broke into an evil laugh, glared at Timmy then walked away.

Timmy turned to Wanda. "I wish as soon as everything starts I had an anti-magic bubble around me." He whispered. Wanda nodded.

About a half hour later as cupid had stated, he came to the front of the room. "Alright everyone it's time to start! So everyone get ready and--"

Cupid was cut off by a bright blue flash coming in through the many windows and a triple burst of sonic booms. BOOM BOOM CHA-BOOM!

"Is there a storm coming?" Timmy whispered to Cosmo who shrugged.

Cupid frowned. "A storm better not be ruining my party." He went back to smiling. "Ready? Set! Go!"

"I wish all the other humans in this room were asleep!" Remy exclaimed.

Wandisimo was quick to grant Remy's wish rendering all the other godchildren asleep-

Except…

"Hey Remy, good thing I wished up this anti-magic bubble!" Timmy smirked at Remy as he bounced up inside this bubble seated on his time scooter. "To the moon!" Timmy was off!

Remy was furious. "Follow that scooter!" He vaulted over the side of the limo and into his seat.

Wandisimo floated into the driver's seat, threw the limo into reverse, and slammed on the gas.


	3. We Need to Start Somewhere

Disclaimer- Don't own it.

We Need To Start Somewhere 

"Great Scott! I didn't expect him to cease vocalizing; hopefully he won't recognize that commotion as our form of temporal displacement."

"Uh, Jess…"

"I did it again didn't I?"

"Yea you did."

"Will I ever stop? It seems to be progressively getting worse." Jessica Witherspoon asked her fairy Jake. She only vaguely remembered the fact she was using a futuristic re-breather to let her breath on the moon. "Thank God for futuristic technology eh?"

"Yea, a typical oxygen tank and respirator wouldn't be very convenient right now." Jacob, Jess's fairy explained.

"Ha you do it too!" Jess exclaimed throwing open her DeLorean time machine's gull-wing door. She leaned out and took a rock off the surface just in time to see two time portals open up. She shook her head as she closed the door. "Such inconvenient methods of time travel, I bet neither can fly." She tossed the moon rock to Jake and settled herself in the driver's seat. Flipping on the hover circuits the DeLorean's wheels folded up and the time machine hovered off the ground. "I wish the Mr. Fusion was filled."

POOF! "You know I picked up that habit from _you_."

"Shut up." Jess good naturedly rolled her eyes as she brought the DeLorean up into the air. "All right, Mr. Fusion filled, flux capacitor fluxing, engine running-" She expertly keyed in the date and place on the time and destination circuits. "time circuits on. All right prehistoric Dimsdale here we come!" The accelerator was floored and the DeLorean hit 88 miles per hour. BOOM BOOM CHA-BOOM!

_

* * *

_

Timmy arrived on the moon just in time to hear three sonic booms and have a bright blue light nearly blind him. "Space storms?" Timmy asked himself shaking his head. He didn't have much time to contemplate this as Remy's time limo appeared behind him. He picked up a random rock from the ground. "Cosmo Wanda, I wish this rock was back at Cupid's fluffy house!" Cosmo as his watch and Wanda as his air helmet quickly granted this wish. "Let's go!" Timmy's time scooter was instantly gone.

Remy fumed at the thought of being beat by Turner. He leaned out and took a rock, tossed it in the seat next to him and yelled. "Go now!" The time limo sputtered and died. "What's wrong now?!" Remy asked furious.

Wandisimo was looking under the hood. "Our battery seems to be dead." He smiled. "Not to worry!" ZAP! The battery was fully charged again. He closed the hood and got back into the driver's seat and floored the gas pulling the limo into time.

_

* * *

_

Timmy was into the prehistoric time in a blink. He looked around. "Ah! There!" He jumped off his time scooter and over to the nest of eggs. Suddenly there was a large shadow above him. Timmy dared to look up—and straight into the face of a large T-Rex. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!" Timmy ran double speed back to his time scooter chased after by the T-Rex. "Gone now!" He quickly went five days into the future to escape the dino.

"Fhew!" Timmy sighed arriving 5 days in the future. Cosmo and Wanda appeared in their fairy forms floating beside him. "All right, Caesar's Civic Crown?" He thought for a moment. "I have no idea! I wish I knew the date."

Cosmo and Wanda smiled. "We can do that!" They exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly Timmy knew the answer. "I know! 79 BC!" He entered the date into the time scooter and took off followed by Cosmo and Wanda.


	4. Rome and Rage

_Disclaimer- Don't own it._

Timmy was completely and utterly confused as he entered ancient Rome.

The whole place was in a bit of a panic. People were running everywhere seeming to be looking for something. "I wish could understand them." Wanda nodded and with a little poof Timmy could understand everything.

Apparently the crown was missing, which meant someone had gotten there first.

"Drat! Remy must have beaten us here!" Timmy quickly made a wish. "I wish I knew the next date!"

POOF!

"August 2nd 1776! Great let's go, we should be able to beat Remy." Timmy entered the date and took off.

* * *

"All right, we should be able to find it now." Timmy had ended up on the edge of some woods. In the distance he could see Independence Hall. He went inside just in time to see Matthew Thornton finish signing. He cautiously walked up. "Excuse me but can I have that pen?"

Matthew handed over the quill. "Here you go kid."

"Thanks!" Timmy ran back to his time scooter just in time to see a strange, alien looking car fly down from the sky. He openly goggled at it.

It hovered just above his time scooter, the wheels went back into a normal street car position and it gently bumped to the ground. Problem: It crushed the time scooter in the process.

Timmy winced, momentarily forgetting he could just wish it back. A second passed and then…

Out of no where Remy's time limo appeared. The flying car's door opened startling Timmy. _The hinges are at the top?_ He thought startled.

A girl about 14 stepped out of the strange car's driver's seat. "You…" Her voice suggested nothing but rage.

Remy stepped out of the time limo but backed away in fear. "Jess, what a surprise!"

Timmy was confused. The girl was wearing a most peculiar outfit. A pear of yellow pants, green socks that looked like they were made of _scales,_ a red polo shirt sporting white Chinese symbols, a _clear_ tie, black pair of boots with red laces, and a yellow lab coat. Timmy was confused at two other things, one, she had two watches, once strapped to each wrist but even more, she was wearing a pair of glasses that looked like they were made of a piece of sheet metal. Suddenly he realized why she looked familiar. She was the girl he saw earlier at Cupid's party. _Wow, wonder why she's so mad at Remy?_

"You idiot! You nearly destroyed the universe! Do you have any idea of the paradoxes you could have caused?! You thought that you could get me out of the equation by tricking me into that F.U.N. academy didn't you?" Jess roared. Her fist clenched and she went for a punch.

Remy cowered, afraid of being hit, until…

Jess seemed confused; it was like there was something protecting Remy. She couldn't get a punch through.

Suddenly Wandisimo appeared. "It is my duty as a godparent to protect Remy from danger!"

Suddenly Jess looked sweet, or as much as could be known without seeing her eyes. "Oh, Wandisimo do you really need to protect him from little old me?"

Remy noticed Jess's hand going in her pocket but it was too late. Wandisimo was passed out on the ground. "What did you do?" He demanded.

Jess twirled a small device in her hand looking smug. "Oh it's just a sleep inducing alga-rhythm generator."

Remy was stunned. "A what?!"

Jess rolled her eyes. "A sleep inducer, he should come around in about an hour; but in the mean time…"

It was too late for Remy by the time he realized Jess was sleep inducing him.

Jess smirked. "You can sleep too." She pocketed the 'sleep inducer' and turned back to the weird looking car. She fumbled around inside for a minute talking to someone all the while.

Jess pulled her head back out carrying a futuristic butterfly net and a rope. A fairy was following her wearing an orange jacket with black trim and sleeves and a color changing baseball cap. "I don't like this Jess; I don't like it at all."

Jess rolled her eyes. "You worry too much Jake, we'll come back the moment we left and take them back to their time, won't be alone but a moment, just need to make sure they can't interfere." She wasted no time making a wish for Remy to be tied to a near by tree and then walked over to Wandisimo. She carefully placed the butterfly net over him and placed her thumb on a plate on the handle. There was a beep then the butterfly net clamped itself to the ground. She turned looking satisfied…and froze. "You've been standing there the whole time haven't you?"


	5. A New Acquaintance

_Disclaimer- Don't own it._

_AN: Please review, it'll keep me going strong!_

Timmy didn't know how to answer. If he said yes would she knock him out like Remy? If he said no and she caught him lying would it be worse? "Uh, yea." He finally decided on.

Jess frowned. "Sorry kid but I need to win those rule free wishes." Her hand went to her pocket.

"Wait!" Timmy yelled blocking his eyes with his hands. "I think we can help each other."

Jess crossed her arms. "Explain."

"We need all the stuff to win right?" Jess nodded suspiciously. "So I think you have some of the stuff, Remy has some but…" He shrugged. "And I have some too. We can work together and then we can each get one of the wishes." Timmy frowned. He waved his hand in front of her eyes checking to see if she could see through the solid material.

Jess pushed the glasses up onto her head scowling. "Depends. Can I trust you?"

"Well we both have fairies so that counts for something…"

"Right, it's just I-I've never had the best _experiences _with _people._" Jess looked away from Timmy as if she was hiding some memories or shame.

Timmy didn't like her tone of voice; it was like wanting to trust, but second guessing yourself combined with bad memories. He surprised himself by feeling sorry.

"Oh," Timmy gulped. "I-I'm sorry about that" He said shyly.

Jess trusted herself enough to look up and led a hint of a smile cross her face. "Its fine, my problems, not yours." She just shrugged and sighed.

"So are we going to do this?" Timmy asked.

Jess smiled. "We have an accord." They shook hands. Suddenly she smirked. "I don't think I caught your name."

"Turner, Timmy Turner." Timmy said smiling.

"Jessica Witherspoon." Jess said with a slight nod. "Now we need to find Remy's item," Suddenly she was holding a primitive light bulb. "Thanks and we're going to need the fairy's to shrink, believe me that thing seat's three with minimal comfort." She jerked a thumb at the car.

Timmy was confused. "What IS it any way?" He said enthusiastically walking toward the car and gingerly touching one of the vents attached to the back.

Jess nodded. "Fair enough. This Timmy is a time machine built into a 1982 DeLorean with futuristic improvements circa 2015. T'was built by one Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown in the hit 1985 movie Back to the Future with some adaptations of my own." She noticed a lot was going over Timmy's head. "Want more?"

"Uh, no thanks." Timmy sputtered. "What's the inside look like?"

Jess motioned for Timmy to sit in the driver's seat and opened the passenger side door, sitting down with her legs hanging out.

"Wow it's bright!" Cosmo exclaimed looking at a device that looked like a Y near the back of the car.

Jake chuckled. "It's the flux capacitor, it stores up the time energy until we hit 88 miles per hour then it releases it and pushes us through time."

Jess smiled. "Couldn't have put it better myself, you really are becoming my twin."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me."

Timmy was openly goggling. "Wow and you _drive?_"

Jess misunderstood. "Well it is my main mode of time travel, the train only get's used every once in a while."

"No no no, you _drive_ a _car?_" Timmy said still amazed.

Jess blushed a little. "Well yea, I can't drive a train the whole time, it's too odd for most places."

"So you drive a car because you can't drive a train?" Timmy asked the amassment not stopping.

"Can we get moving?" Jess said quickly. "We realy can't have the DeLorean out like this."

Timmy nodded. "Yea, yea let's go." He got out of the DeLorean and walked over to the passenger side as Jess got out of the passenger seat and walked to the back of the DeLorean. She took a handful of the plant matter from the nearby forest floor and opened a 'Mr. Fusion Home Energy Reactor' dumping the plant matter inside and closed it.

"I need to make a quick side trip to the future, anyone mind?" Jess asked plopping back into the driver's seat and pulling her door shut.

Timmy was confused. "But don't we need to get back to Cupid's?"

Jess nodded. "We can go back the moment we left, we have all the time in the world."

Timmy nodded.

"All right, hold tight everyone." Jess flicked the driving glasses back onto her eyes and flicked a few switches on the DeLorean's ceiling.

"How do you see through those?" Timmy asked.

"Huh? Oh, take a look." Jess handed over the glasses.

Timmy put them on. "Neat." What he could see was a view from the back of the car, a view from the front, and a small view of what he could see if he didn't have them on. "Where'd you get these?"

"The future, well Doc did. I'm looking to get them converted to something more outfit suitable for the train though." Jess explained.

Timmy was confused. "Who's this 'Doc' anyway?"

"Great Scott, you've never seen Back to the Future?"

"No…"

"Dr. Brown, from before, he invented the thing you're sitting in..." Jess took the glasses back. "Thanks now hold on, it takes a while to get used to flying."

Timmy had ignored this warning. He was to preoccupied looking out the window to have heard Jess. He felt his stomach drop as Jess flipped a final switch on the dashboard that had the effect of the DeLorean lifting off the ground and the tires folding flat under the car. "GAAA!"

"It gets better." Jess chuckled, pulling up on the steering wheel "Now sit tight or you're 'gunna get pretty shook up." The DeLorean shot upwards then Jess leveled it out. "You all right?"

Timmy nodded looking out the window to see the rapidly shrinking buildings making sure to hold on to the seat. "So where are we going?"

"When, you mean. April 20th, 2019. We'll probably go to Brightburg. Small town, plenty of technology, we should be safe from any family or friends their too." She paused. "You're not from Brightburg right?"

Timmy shook his head. "No, I'm from Dimsdale."

Jess turned. "Really? Me too." She said smiling.

"Weird, I haven't seen you around." Timmy turned from the window.

"Uh well…" Jess looked at various gages and kept her foot on the break looking nervous. "Hover conversion functioning, time circuits on, Mr. Fusion filled, engine running, flux capacitor…fluxing." She nodded in improvement. "Brace yourself for temporal displacement." The DeLorean shot forward.

BOOM BOOM CHA-BOOM!


	6. The Future?

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but Jess.

AN: Long chapter for you people. Please review.

* * *

"Dang! Rain!" Jess fumed. It was violently storming. Hail was bouncing against the windshield.

"So you were the one making all that noise!" Timmy said accusingly.

"Sorry! It's required to propel a vehicle of a large size through time and space." Jess said with a sigh. She carefully landed the DeLorean in an out-of-the-way alley

"So this is the future?!" Timmy asked excitedly.

"Yup, but listen, don't touch anything, buy anything, or talk to anyone unless you have my permission. I'm not trying to sound like an adult but I've a feeling you haven't been to the future before and it can be dangerous if you don't know your way around." Jess paused, "God, Jake you're right I am turning into Doc."

"Told you so." Jake said smugly.

Wanda looked at Timmy from her position as his watch. "Wow, this girl seems really smart, maybe she could help you in school." She whispered.

"How come I haven't seen her in school then?" Timmy asked back. "She can't be more than two years older than me; I should have run into her sometime, something's fishy."

Jess spoke. "Jake we need an outfit change for both of us." She paused, "Cool with that?" She added to Timmy.

Timmy and Jake nodded.

POOF!

Suddenly Timmy's clothes had changed. He had a pair of yellow pants with black stripes down the sides, a pink and purple striped polo shirt and a color changing ball cap.

Jess's clothes had changed too. She was wearing a pair of dark green cargo pants, a white T-shirt, yellow Hawaiian shirt with cowboys chasing a train imprinted all over it and the driving glasses were on her head. She had an analog watch on her left wrist.

Cosmo and Wanda were watches on Timmy's wrists, one pink analog, and one green digital. Jake was a watch on Jess's left wrist, a black and silver calculator one.

"All right, you want to grab something to eat before I get what we came here for?" Jess asked reaching into the back of the DeLorean.

"Sure! Where at? I'm starving." Timmy looked out the window into the town.

"There's a little café in the center of town." Jess pulled out a suitcase. "We need some money." She opened the suitcase and it contained money from different time periods. She took some out from the pocket labeled 2010. "This should be enough." She stuffed it into her pocket.

Jess threw open her door.

"Do we have to get out now? It's still raining." Timmy asked.

Jess turned on the radio.

"You're listing to WKBB, Brightburg's station for weather. The rain will be ending today at 12:02:10 then we'll have clear skies and bright sunlight."

She flipped off the radio then looked at her watch. "Wait 10 more seconds." Ten seconds passed and the rain immediately cleared up leaving just wet streets. "Right on the tick! Amazing simply amazing! Now if only the post office was as efficient as the weather service."

"You quoted the movie again." Jake said from his position as her watch.

"Oh be quiet." Jess stepped out of the DeLorean looking up and down the alley then checking her pockets to make sure she still had the two things she meant to, the sleep inducer and her binocular pad.

Timmy followed closing the door and looking around immediately. "Whoa." He gaped openly.

"Whoa indeed." Jess reached back inside the DeLorean, took the keys out of the ignition, shoved them in her pocket, turned off the Flux Capacitor, tossed her driving glasses on the seat, and shut the door. "C'mon it's not far, just around the block." After making sure the DeLorean was locked she walked out of the alley, immediately blending in.

Timmy struggled to keep up, Jess's stride longer than his. "What's the place called?" He asked curiously, still looking around and taking it all in.

"Rick's." Jess noticed Timmy's strange look. "Hey I didn't name it."

Timmy nodded as the came up on the diner. It was a shabby place; some of the hanon (the new neon) was not working and falling off the sign. He gave Jess another odd look.

"It's cheep and the food's decent." She shrugged and opened the door letting Timmy in first. She followed taking a seat at the counter.

Timmy continued gaping, even though the place was falling apart it was still pretty high-tech by his standards.

An electronic menu folded out of the counter in front of each of them. As Jess started ordering Timmy gave her a 'help!' look.

"It's a touch pad, just touch what you want." Jess elaborated, not taking her eyes off the screen. She continued ordering selecting a chicken strips platter including fries and a Pepsi. Her total came to $ 41.09. She quickly fed the bills and coins into the slots, sighing at the inflation.

Timmy looked at the pad, determined to figure it out. He eventually managed to order a cheeseburger, fries, and a Pepsi. His total came to $45.36. He gasped thinking he had done something wrong, but before Jess glanced over at his total and handed him a $50. He carefully slid it into the slot and waited for the change that came out the same slots, but backwards.

The two Pepsis came up out of the counter. Jess opened hers with ease, being used to the futuristic technology.

Timmy on the other hand, set the change on the table and stared at the Pepsi.

After taking a sip Jess noticed Timmy staring at the drink. "Press the tab." She said simply.

Timmy tried this, and succeeded, the drink's top unfolded revealing a straw. "So why haven't I seen you around school?"

Jess went a little rigged. "Uh, well" She glanced down at Jake who offered no help. "I kinda, sorta, got expelled." She said quietly.

Timmy's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "Expelled? How? When? No one's been expelled at Dimsdale for seven years!"

"Exactly, that was me." Jess said slouching a bit.

Timmy's mouth was hanging open. "But you're only-"

"-thirteen." Jess finished for him. "I was advanced four grades and got expelled when I was in fifth grade so I've been in Cyber School since, that's also why they won't advance anyone else."

"Wait, fifth is Mr. Crocker's class." Timmy said, confused.

"Yep, he had one of his fairies spaz outs, hit his arm off the desk, cut it open, I went to help, Waxleplax came in and blamed me." Jess shrugged. "I here there's a real smart kid in your class too, should be advanced and won't do it 'cuz I messed up."

"Jess, you're like a legend at the elementary school!" Timmy exploded.

"What?!" Jess asked, taken aback.

"You're the only kid to ever get back at Mr. Crocker, no one knows your name, but even if you didn't do it, it's still a legend!" Timmy said excitedly.

"Fine." Jess spat. "I'd like to keep it that way too if you don't mind. No one should know my name. I don't need to be abandoned by anyone else thanks."

"What?"

"My parents left when I was a kid and my aunt and uncle raised me, they'd go out and leave me with a babysitter, which was fine until I found out my babysitter was the devil."

"Vicky." They said in unison.

"You got stuck with her too?" Jess asked disbelieving.

"Yea, me and all my friends, she tells our parents that we'll end up in jail if no one watches us." Timmy said, the words spitting out of his mouth.

"Same here, but I got fed up with her and built a little tazer gun thingy and threatened to use her for my next weapons project." Jess chucked coldly, "That was one of the best days of my life."

"Can I borrow it?" Timmy asked smiling evilly.

"I'll see about getting you guy's out of that jam, but for now, we should eat."

Timmy turned. He hadn't even realized their food had arrived.

_Meanwhile:_

Denzel Crocker ran down the street. He had recently escaped from Brightburg's asylum. He had been transferred there after an attempted breakout from Dimsdale Sanitarium that had been fooled by a few pedestrians, who happened to be five people he hated. Timmy Turner, Jessica Witherspoon, Tootie McFerrin, Chester McBadbat, and AJ Fredrick. (The girls weren't married at the time.) He had always wondered why they were in 1880's apparel. They had told the orderlies they were at a themed party, but Crocker had thought otherwise. They must have taken a trip to the past in a time machine made by **FARIES!** He ducked into an alley to avoid the guards and hid amongst packages of outdated DVDs due to be sent to a recycling plant when all of a sudden he heard voices at the other end of the alley. He turned to see two of his former students. Timmy Turner and Jessica Witherspoon, but there was a problem. Crocker did a quick calculation. _Wait! They should be in their twenties! But Turner looks twelve! Unless they came from the past and that DeLorean is actually a time machine made by FAIRES! _Crocker had an idea; he sat quietly waiting for the right moment.

Jess and Timmy walked back to the DeLorean after eating and sharing stories. Jess opened the door and sat in the driver's seat talking to Timmy. "I didn't plan for lunch to be that much, just need to grab a little more cash before I run over to the hardware store. Can you wait here? It's just around the corner."

Timmy nodded. "You'll be back quick right? This place gives me the creeps."

"Yea. It'll be ten minutes tops." Jess reassured him. She reached back and took out the money suitcase and took a good wad of money from the pouch labeled 2010. She got up and shoved the money in her pocket. "Be right back." She walked out of the alley and out of sight.

Crocker smirked, this would be too easy. He eased out of his hiding spot and snuck up behind Timmy. Then he realized something, his watches had faces. He jumped and landed on Turner.

Timmy immediately tried to squirm out from under Crocker but the ex-teacher was stronger. He managed to get the pink watch off of Timmy wrist after a little bit of struggling. While still holding Timmy down Crocker came up with an idea. He'd take the fairy-watch to a younger himself so he never would have been committed. He got up and dove into the DeLorean closing and locking the door from the inside, not that it mattered as he had knocked out both Cosmo and Timmy in the process. He took off flying onto the skyway and remembering how to work the time machine. (He, unfortunately, had seen Back to the Future.) He flew the DeLorean off the skyway and hit 88 going into the past.


	7. Bad Intentions

Disclaimer- don't own it

* * *

60 year old Denzel Crocker gaped at the time he once knew as the present. He had arrived at Brightburg on May 21, 1999. "Wow, I'm not committed yet, but with any luck that will not happen!" He turned off the time circuits and flew the DeLorean full speed to Dimsdale. As he arrived on the outskirts of town he landed the DeLorean out of sight. "So little fairy, what do you think about me giving you to my younger self?" He asked of Wanda still disguised as a watch.

"I'll tell you what I think!" Wanda poofed into fairy form, loosing her temper, "You deserve to be locked up in an asylum, you insane madma-" She was cut off by something coming down over her. It was one of Jess's futuristic butterfly nets.

"I'll teach you to insult me!" Crocker snarled.

Wanda futilely pounded on the sides of the butterfly net. "Let me out you madman!"

Crocker smirked and took a gamble, pushing his thumb to the plate. The butterfly net's opening shrunk. "Now sit quiet little fairy!" He took the handle of the butterfly net and got out of the DeLorean and leaned back in. Finding some paper and a pen he wrote,

A gift for Denzel Crocker

Place thumb on plate

Crocker added a little information on the people that would pose a problem in the future and folded it up.

He ran towards town and his old home. Once he reached it he knocked on the door, put the fairy and note on the porch and hid in the bushes. His younger self opened the door much to the elder's relief, looked at the note, and then went berserk.

"I did it! I finally did it! **A** **FAIRY GODPARENT!**" The younger Crocker jumped up and maneuvered his body into a series of painful positions here. He rushed back inside leaving the older Crocker to hurry back to the DeLorean before the younger changed anything.

Crocker reached the DeLorean quickly. He typed in the date, time, and location, (after figuring out the location circuits) took to the skies and accelerated to 88.

As Crocker arrived back in 2020 he was a bit sad to find out that the time stream had not caught up yet and he was looking at the same year he left. He landed the DeLorean and put the unconscious Timmy Turner in the driver's seat as if he had fallen asleep. All of a sudden he felt a pressure in his chest. He staggered over to the pile of outdated DVDs just as Jess rounded the corner. The pain tightened and he collapsed, trying to breath. Just as quick as it started it was gone, and so was the committed Denzel Crocker.

Page break

Jess rounded the corner to see Timmy had fallen asleep. "What? Did I ware you out already?" She asked smugly.

Timmy jumped awake. "Don't attack! Please!" He cowered, backing into the car and flipping over the arm rest into the passenger seat.

"Ok, what were you dreaming about?" Jess asked. There was a trace of a smirk on her face.

Timmy looked up. "Oh, it's you. I had this weird dream about Crocker taking the time machine."

"Interesting" As Timmy sat upright Jess plopped into the driver's seat and threw her bag into the small area between the Flux Capacitor and the panel with all the time machine specific readouts.

"So what you get?" Timmy asked.

"Just some random junk for a project I'm working on and this." Jess pulled a device out of her pocket that looked like the sleep inducer but on the side it said 'Memo-Swipe 3000.'

"What's it do?"

"It wipes someone's memory of a certain time frame." Jess carefully dialed in 10 seconds. She whipped it in front of Timmy's eyes and flashed it.

Timmy shook his head. "What's it do?"

"I just answered that."

Timmy looked confused. "No you didn't."

"See it worked." Jess smirked.

Timmy realized what must have happened. "Never. Do. That. Again. It's creepy."

"I won't, unless I don't want you to remember getting hurt." Jess shut her door. "Now let's go."

Timmy sat up in his seat. "Great! So we're heading back to Dimsdale?"

"Cupid's." Jess closed her door and set the time and location circuits. She put on her driving glasses and took off into the sky ahead and oblivious to the other universe Crocker had created.


	8. Oh, It's You

Disclaimer- I don't own FOP, I only own Jess

* * *

Three sonic booms and a bright flash later the two kids were in the DeLorean, above Cupid's, ten seconds after they had left. 

"This is weird. I just left, and now I'm back. Strange." Timmy mused.

Jess looked over at the boy. "And that makes perfect sense to a time traveler." She smirked and landed the DeLorean on the cloud in front of Cupid's fluffy house.

Timmy whistled. "I still can't get over how poofy this place is."

Jess chuckled as she pushed her driving glasses up onto her head. "Neither can I, now come on, let's get inside."

They got out and walked up to the house. Jess stopped Timmy just before he knocked. "What's your wish?" She asked suddenly.

"What? Why?" Timmy demanded.

"I'll bet Cupid doesn't want tag teams after last year." Timmy blushed. "I'll go in and make both wishes, your's and mine, then we won't need to worry about being disqualified and we both get what we want." Jess explained.

Timmy nodded. "You're probably right and I'm not sure Cupid would even give me the prize." He added blushing. He whispered his wish into her ear, slightly embarrassed he had to go to this extreme.

Jess had an idea. "Hold on." She rushed back to the DeLorean and came back with a little speaker. She then clipped a microphone with a little antenna attached to the inside of the collar of her shirt. "You don't have to worry about me cheating you." She winked and walked in.

Timmy turned on the speaker. He heard what was going on inside in perfect clarity.

* * *

Jess walked in and looked around. 

Jake appeared in fairy form next to her, replacing himself with a real watch. He poofed up all the items in front of Jess, all the other party guests still frozen and the room in total silence made it a bit eerie.

"Cupid, I'm done!" Jess called.

Cupid appeared. "Oh, Jess." He said in a disappointed tone. "You were the last one I expected to win."

"Why's that?" Jess ventured to ask, not holding back on being smug.

"Well you're just so unorthodox! I mean you drive a DeLorean, and just look how you dress!" Cupid answered snappishly. "So what are your two wishes so we can get this over with?"

"First, Remy Buxaplenty had no access to time travel, magical, mechanical, or otherwise." She smirked a little. "Second, when he gets back, Trixie Tang will ask Timmy Turner out on a date and go through with it."

Cupid let out a double poof and the wishes were granted. "Helping other people now are we? That's not like you Jessica."

"Cupid, it's Jess, and if I had any friends before I would have helped them." Jess smiled smugly as she turned and walked towards the door with Jake in tow.

"Nice way to show him up Jess." Jake whispered. Jess's smile simply turned into a smirk in response.

The two went through the door, very confident they'd accomplished their goal.

Timmy greeted them extremely over-excited that Trixie would be asking him out. "Thank you!" He immediately wrapped Jess in an unexpected hug.

Jess managed to keep her balance and awkwardly patted him on the head. "You're…welcome?"

Timmy paused a minute then realized what he had just done. He pulled away, embarrassed. "S, s, sorry" He stuttered.

Jess smiled a little. "It's cool, don't worry about it." She winked and walked toward the DeLorean.

Timmy sheepishly followed, wishing he hadn't hugged Jess.

They both got in the DeLorean. Jess expertly set the destination time and place, and took off toward their home.

* * *

The duo re-entered the date they had left at about 8:30 PM. 

"Did we make it? Are we back?" Timmy asked, looking out the window.

A 747 flew over the DeLorean, missing it by mere inches.

"We're back." Jess quickly answered. She brought the DeLorean down in an abandoned alley and drove out; still recovering from the brush with death. "So where do you live?"

"1320 Oak Street." Timmy answered shortly.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Timmy got out as they reached his house.

"If you need me, I'll be in my lab." Jess scribbled down something on the back of an envelope. It said;

_1463 Timberland Dr._

_Witherspoon Acres_

_Hayloft, knock for access_

"Just knock on the big sliding doors on the outside." She elaborated. "We're on the outskirts of town." She nodded. "See ya later."

Timmy closed the door and Jess drove away. He watched the DeLorean pull around the corner and disappear then turned to go inside. What he saw stunned him, his house was a wreck.


	9. The Darknes Shows

Disclaimer- I don't own FOP or any other copyrighted material. I do own Jess and JAke though.

* * *

Neither of them had noticed in the darkness but the Turner residence was a complete mess. The grass was tall and unkempt, the shutters were falling off their hinges, all the lights were off and some shingles had fallen off the roof. Timmy was stunned. He rushed up to the house and threw open the front door with such force it fell off its rusty hinges. "Mom! Dad!" Timmy exclaimed in a panic. No one answered him and he fell to the ground. "What happened? This has to be the wrong year!" He burst out of the house and wandered down the deserted streets. He decided to go check out AJ's house first. He jogged at short intervals. When he got there, he was stunned. The cheerful white house wasn't there; it was replaced by a burnt skeleton of a house and ash.

Timmy openly gaped. "No, not one of my best friends! Please God no!" He pleaded with the heavens. "No." He cried one last time as he fell to the ground, waking up Cosmo.

Cosmo poofed into fairy form. "Hey Timmy, I just had the strangest dream. Wait, where's Wanda?"

Timmy looked back at Cosmo. "Cosmo! Where is Wanda?" He looked where the Wanda-watch was, but now wasn't. "We've got to find Jess Cosmo! This has to be the wrong year! She can help us!"

Cosmo on the other hand had curled up, sobbing. "Wanda's missing? I've got to find her!" With that, he poofed off to go find Wanda.

"Well, I'm on my own now." Timmy regained his composure and walked down the street, hoping no more problems awaited him. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Timmy trudged along the street. He had no idea where Timberland Drive was and didn't have a fairy to help him get there. He looked up in the sky wondering if Jess would appear and whisk him away back to his home. She didn't, so he kept on walking. He glanced over at one of the houses. He saw a newspaper on the porch, and out of curiosity, picked it up. It was an edition of the Dimsdale Times. He looked at the date. _April 15__th__, 2007. _He read "Oh, no! It is the right year!"

"Hey you!"

Timmy spun around, and was promptly knocked cold.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Jess carefully drove the DeLorean along the streets back towards her home. Jake had poofed into fairy form and was floating in the seat next to her.

"Something feels real off here Jess, I don't know why, but it dose." Jake warned. He looked out the window at the dark streets.

"I know, I feel it too."

Suddenly Jake started. "Gah!"

"What! What is it!?" Jess slammed on the breaks, causing the car to swerve.

"Look."

Jess leaned over the seat divider. What she saw stunned her. There was a massive, gold colored palace rising over the rest of the town. The palace had taken the town halls place. "Shoot. We've got to get out of here! There is something massively wrong with the time stream. But I need to figure out what." She turned on the DeLorean's hover circuits, satisfied the area was deserted, and took to the skies. The duo was even more sickened as they got a better look at the town. It seemed as if a dictator had taken over and mind controlled everyone into submission.

"Jess, we need to get back and see if your lab's still there."

"Yea, yea." She stuttered. She floored the DeLorean (after making sure the time circuits were off) in the direction of the farm. She landed in the space in front of the hayloft doors, leaving the headlights on and stepping out into the windy evening to open the doors. It took about a minute to open them enough to get the DeLorean through. She came back and got back in. "As far as I can tell, there's some equipment there." She reported.

Jake nodded nervously. "This is still too weird for words."

"I know, none of the items should have affected the space time continuum this drastically, and nothing strange happened in the future right?" Jess elaborated as she pulled the DeLorean into the hayloft. "Oh, shoot."

"Well it is your lab, although abandoned."

"Thanks for the encouraging words Jake." Jess stepped out of the DeLorean to survey what was there. It looked to be as if it was deserted when she was around eleven as she recognized some of the half completed projects, also it was deserted before she had gotten Jake as there were no time travel or futuristic parts lying around. "All right then." She sighed. "C'mon Jake we're taking a quick ride to the library."

They both got into the DeLorean and immediately flew to the library.

* * *

Timmy came to with a moan. "Mom, mom, is that you?"

"Lay still kid, that's one nasty bruise on your head. You've been out for over an hour now."

Timmy's sight came into focus, and he found himself staring into Trixie Tang's face. He screamed, and fell off the ratty couch. Suddenly all his memories came flooding back to him. He groaned and let his head hit the floor.

"Cosmo! Are you all right?"

"Yea, yea." Timmy answered, not fully registering what Trixie had said. He slowly got to his feet.

"Can I get you something to drink Cosmo?" Trixie asked.

"I, uh, no, no thanks" Timmy was trying to sort out what was going on. "And why do you keep calling me Cosmo?"

"Well that is your name isn't it? Cosmo Rain?" Trixie paused. "I guess they call you Coz."

Timmy remembered the situation and stopped himself from saying he was Timmy Turner. "Uh, yea. Do you know where Timberland Drive is?"

"Yea, all the old abandoned farms are over there, it's on the other end of town, a block passed Jefferson."

"Thanks, you know I really should be going now." Timmy said starting towards the door.

Mr. Tang burst into the room. "So you're the kid whose been steeling my newspapers eh?" He exclaimed.

"NO, no sir." Timmy stammered. He saw what had knocked him out. A police baton was in the man's hand. "I don't even live around here sir." He lied.

"Then why were you in town?" Mr. Tang snapped.

"I was just passing through and got separated from my group." Timmy smoothly lied.

"Well then." Mr. Tang calmed down.

"So, I really got to get going. We're meeting on Timberland drive; you said it was past Jefferson right?" Timmy started backing up until his hand met the knob. "Bye." He bolted out the door and down the street, running until he could no longer see the house. "That was not right! That Trixie was, just, this can't be the right world."

He wandered the streets, slowly making his way to Timberland Drive. As he reached Jefferson he looked overhead on a whim. What he saw made him ecstatic. Jess's DeLorean. He ran after it, following it to the farm. When Jess got out he ran up to her. "Jess! Jess! Something went wrong!" He totally missed the fact she had a black eye and had changed clothes.

"I know! I know!" Jess exclaimed. "Come inside and I'll explain everything."

The duo pulled the DeLorean in and closed the doors behind them getting out of the weather. They sat down to what promised to be a confusing discussion.


	10. Newspapers

Disclaimer- Don't own it

* * *

"So what's going on? Where are we? When are we?" Timmy demanded.

"Just calm down or nothing's going to get done." Jess said firmly.

Timmy was surprised. _I don't think I want to see her hen she's mad. _He thought.

"When I realized what happened I went to the library to find out how it happened. When I got there it was boarded up, shut down. So I broke in, and borrowed some newspapers." She paused, shook her head, and went back to talking. "I did some of my reading there, and that's how I got hurt."

Timmy nodded, only then realizing she had a black eye, and feeling bad he hadn't noticed.

"So, apparently a guard saw my flashlight and decided to check out what the light was, I got into a scuffle for a few seconds, and then got him with the sleep inducer." Jess finished. "But I did figure out what happened to drive the timeline into this, this, world."

"Well what is it?" Timmy asked impatiently.

"Ok." Jess paused and looked around for a second, then found a small whiteboard she remembered was once on the wall. "Look. This line represents time." She drew a straight line across the board. "This is the future," She wrote future on the far right of the line. "This is the past," She wrote past on the far left. "And two thousand seven is some where in here." She wrote 2007 in the middle of the line. "Some time in the past," She pointed to a point between 'past' and '2007' "The timeline skewed into this tangent, creating this alternate time line." She drew a diagonal line down and then a line across. She wrote '2007-A' in the middle. "Alternate to you, me, Cosmo, Wanda, and Jake, but reality to everyone else. Look what I found, how Crocker became powerful," She brought an old, yellowed, newspaper over and lie it on the table. "Look."

Timmy looked over her shoulder. The date on the newspaper was May, 22 1999. On the front page it screamed:

**CALIFORNIA MAN TAKES OVER UNIVERSE!**

_Man proves fairies exist and uses power to take over world._

The headline was accompanied by a picture of Crocker in a 'ruler of the universe' outfit holding a scepter, with a certain pink haired fairy inside.

"Wanda?!" Timmy exclaimed. "But how?"

"I'm afraid she faired the best." Jess non-answered handing over another newspaper. It said:

**11 YEAR OLD GIRL COMMITTED**

_The girl exhibited psychotic and violent behavior to orderlies. _

Timmy decided to read some of the article aloud. "Eleven year old Jessica Witherspoon was committed to Dimsdale Sanitarium after exhibiting psychotic behavior" He read the rest of the article in silence, mostly because he couldn't pronounce some of the words.

_Doctors believe she may have Conduct disorder, Oppositional Defiant disorder, __Schizophrenia__Schizoaffective disorder, and bipolar disorder. They have yet to perform professional tests but are sure of at least three. _

"Dr. Truidy says 'Miss Witherspoon will no longer be a menace to society.'?" Timmy asked, turning to see Jess looking for something.

"I could almost bet my other self was acting like that because she was right. This world ruled by Crocker, she must have known this was an alternate timeline. I don't think I could think this was reality."

Timmy looked at Jess. "Wait, you said Wanda was captured by Crocker, you're committed, what happened to me?" He asked cautiously.

Jess turned to him. "Do you really want to know?" she asked nervously. Timmy nodded. "Here." She handed him another newspaper with a gulp.

Timmy cautiously took the paper. His eyes widened in horror as he read the headline.

**THREE CHILDREN AND TWO ADULTS DIE IN HOUSE FIRE.**

A house fire kills three local boys and one of the boy's parents.

Below the headline was a picture of AJ's charred house.

Timmy looked up at Jess who nodded.

_Three local children AJ Fredrick, Timmy Turner, and Chester McBadbat, along with Mr. and Mrs. Fredrick died in a house fire late last night. _

Timmy couldn't keep reading. He blankly put the newspaper down. "I guess Wanda did get off the best."

"Well, this isn't our universe and we need to get back. You up to helping me get out of here?" Jess asked, finally done looking around.

Timmy looked up at Jess. "Anything to keep this from being our home, it may be the present but we can fix it." He paused "Right?"

Jess nodded her head. "We can fix it, but we'll fade out in a week."

Timmy nodded back. "Well, let's go."

"We can't. We don't know when Crocker got a hold on Wanda. We'll never be able to stop the actual take over. It'd be suicide."

"Well how do we find out?"

"I'll ask him."

Timmy suddenly had an idea. "Wait! Before you go and get yourself killed, why don't you get Jake to change it all back?"

"We can't, again." Jess sighed. "One, it's a whole different universe we can't change the past using strictly magic, this is a whole other timeline, the one we're from no longer exists, that's why we'll fade out. Two, Jake went to find out what state of security Crocker's palace has and he's way overdue to get back here, so I wouldn't be surprised if he got caught." She explained.

Timmy looked at her incredulously. "And you're not worried?!" He demanded.

"Yes! I'm worried as heck! But if we fix everything they'll simply pass through as the timeline changes, they'll have no memory of this horrible place or what went on here." Jess fumed. Her voice quieted at the end. "Now listen, this lab's equipped enough to build a basic weapon or two to protect me when I go up against Crocker, are you going to help me or do I need to do it myself?"

"I'll help you." Timmy said quietly. Jess had just shown him getting her angry was not smart.

"Great." Jess smiled.

* * *

A/N-Ok all, thanks for reading this far. I think the current title is terrible. If anyone has any ideas be sure to leave them in a review. Thanks! 


	11. Electricity and Firearms

Disclaimer- I don't on FOP

* * *

"So, what do we do now? Go kick Crocker's butt?" Timmy asked excitedly.

"No," Jess started. Timmy pouted. "You get a flying lesson."

"What?" Timmy asked incredulously. "I get to fly the DeLorean?"

Jess nodded. "If I get hurt, or worse, we can't let this world stay reality. It'll be up to you to stop everything."

Timmy nodded. "Well, let's go!"

The duo walked over to the DeLorean, got it out of the barn, and Jess sat down in the driver's seat. "All right, these switches activate the hover conversion." She ran her fingers along a row of switches on the ceiling. "Then, gas and break are normal, and to go up, you pull up on the steering wheel, to go down you push down, and to turn, you turn." She briefly did each action. "Now get in, and watch."

Timmy scrambled into the passenger's seat and watched eagerly as Jess flipped each switch on the ceiling.

"Are you going to take notes?" Jess asked with a smirk as the DeLorean came to hover above the ground. She pushed the accelerator and brought the DeLorean above the clouds. She demonstrated everything, made sure Timmy got it, and then landed.

"All right, my turn!" Timmy said excitedly as they switched seats.

"Just don't crash, we don't have the fairies to fix it." Jess warned as the over excited Timmy took the drivers seat. Surprising both of them, Timmy took to driving the DeLorean quite easily. (Timmy suspected it was from flying other planes.)

They went back inside with the DeLorean and Jess started lying out the plan.

"All right, I'll go early tomorrow morning, during the first bowing down ceremony. Hopefully the guards will be easily dealt with, and get out as soon as I get out information." She explained. "As long as I don't get caught, or killed," she paused "Everything will be fine." She shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Yea that plan has a lot of detail." Timmy remarked.

"Well I can't do much more, except build a weapon of some sorts, which I fully plan on doing." Jess walked over to a small TV and tried to get something on it. When she finally succeeded it was the news.

"This is Chet Ubowdown, telling you to bow down!" A short man, with black hair and a grey jumpsuit with a black C on the chest, said into the camera. "All residents of the universe need to know that tomorrow morning's Bowing Down ceremony is now at 9:30 instead of 8:30 due to a impromptu meeting with His Majesties generals. Be sure to be there or DIE! Thanks for watching Slavesdale's 9:00 news!"

"You know, he sounded way too excited about that dieing part."

"It's official, they've all been brainwashed."

"I wouldn't put it past him to brainwash anyone." Jess finished, going back to digging threw a pile of un-identifiable stuff piled on a workbench. "Ah, here we go." She pulled out another un-identifiable object.

"What, is it?" Timmy asked, cautiously poking it.

"Part of an old science fair thing. It'll take electricity from outside sources and redirects it. I should be able to make a gun that can hold the charge until the trigger is pulled." Jess explained as she hunted for more parts. "I needed a constant power source and the school wouldn't let me plug anything in," She noticed Timmy's odd look "don't ask, so I simply absorbed it instead of plugging it in. I'm actually surprised my other self built it, I'm kind of wondering why."

Jess and Timmy continued hunting for parts, Jess having Timmy find obvious things, such as wire, or another of something she had already found. When they were done, they had enough parts to make three pistols, a rifle, a generator, and two more 'electricity absorbers' as they had dubbed them.

They worked long into the night. When they were done they slept in shifts out of fear of the strange universe. Jess tinkering for efficiency and Timmy just trying to stay awake. Neither of them got a whole lot of sleep that night. When morning came, they were both nervous, Jess about coming out of this alive, Timmy wondering if he'd be able to stop Crocker himself if everything went wrong.


	12. Shoot

Disclaimer- Don't own FOP

A/N: This chapter is a bit strange, please R&R

* * *

When Timmy woke up he realized two things: one, the barn wasn't nearly as large as he had originally thought, and two, it wasn't nearly as creepy, just an old barn covered in cobwebs.

On the contrary when Jess awoke nothing about the barn surprised her; it was the world outside that did. It was completely barren and there wasn't a living thing in sight, no grass, animals, or trees. She rubbed her arms and shivered, it was cold, even for the time of year. She reached into the DeLorean and pulled out a heavy black coat.

Timmy stood up and walked over to Jess who was staring into the barren wasteland that was once their home town. He simply stood next to her trying to figure out if she was looking at something specific.

"Are you cold?" Jess asked shortly, not turning her head. Timmy nodded. "I'll find you something." She walked over to a small set of stairs leading to another part of the barn and came back shortly afterwards carrying a heavy blue jacket. "Here, it might be a little big."

Timmy nodded and took the coat. He slipped it on as he talked. "What were you looking at?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular, just wishing Cupid wouldn't have been so against dogs. We could have been out of here last night." Jess explained, leaning against the DeLorean.

Timmy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. "So, what time is it?" He asked.

Jess checked both watches. "8:42 and 23 seconds. I'll depart in approximately 17 minutes and 36 seconds."

Timmy was surprised she did that in her head. "Wow," He muttered.

Jess had heard him and decoded his meaning, "I've done harder, it's just a matter of memorizing basic facts." She explained, smirking.

Timmy laughed, "I was never the best in school, although I could blame Cosmo for the 'no study game.'" He paused, "Cosmo…" He suddenly trailed off looking sad.

"Hey, I miss Jake too; he was the first real friend I had." Jess glanced at her watch again. "Let's get ready for this." She walked over to where she had slept, slumped against the time machine. A makeshift gun belt sat there, the holsters the perfect shape for the pistols they had made.

Timmy frowned, "…but there are three pistols."

"I'm not leaving you unarmed." Jess winked, tossing him one of the pistols.

Timmy weighed the gun in his hand; it felt foreign, strange to the touch. He looked up at Jess and nodded. "I think I can handle it." He smiled.

The spent a little time getting ready, and flew a little ways away from the palace. Jess got out and turned the DeLorean over to Timmy.

"Now remember, if the worst should happen, go and stop the take over, if I can, I'll contact you with this." She handed him a walky-talky.

Timmy nodded and took the walky-talky.

Jess slipped it's counterpart into an inside pocket in her coat.

They nodded to each other. "Be careful Jess." Timmy added before Jess left.

"You too."

* * *

Denzel Crocker had a bad gut feeling that morning as he awoke in his luxurious palace. Granted the day before, he had captured two more fairies, but something still didn't feel right. He used his scepter (now with three fairies worth of power) to poof his suit of platinum armor on and floated down to his conference. That went quickly, but that feeling was still there. As he floated to his throne room and sat down in his floating chair, one of the guards came into the room.

"Sir, there have been reports of a flying DeLorean from the crowd members." The guard reported.

"Have anyone else who reports it thrown in the asylum." Crocker growled. _I can't have rumors of a resistance, or one might actually form, at least the biggest threats have already been neutralized. _He thought, smirking. Then that smirk turned into a frown. _A flying DeLorean though? This is strange, the last time I heard of one of those, it was when I got that first fairy, the note said a flying DeLorean would cause trouble. Ah well, I'm not going to worry about it. _Suddenly Crocker was startled by another guard coming into the room.

"Sir, it's time for the bowing down ceremony." The man said.

"All right, I'm coming." Crocker floated to the balcony and looked over his (mostly) loyal subjects. Everyone started chanting "Crocker" as they bowed. He smirked, that annoying feeling was gone.

* * *

Jess grimaced as she shuffled along the palace wall. If she moved any farther out the guards would see her. She was soon under Crocker's quarter's window. Cramming her neck straight up, she saw there were only two guards, and neither were paying attention. She smirked and sprinted away: she had something in mind to get her up these walls. She scavenged around until she had found a few items she deemed suitable for her purpose and set to work. About ten minutes later there was a strange contraption in front of her: a sort of personal rock climbing apparatus. She made her way back to the palace and took the rifle out of the folds in her coat, turned up the intensity, and shot. She managed to hit the first guard in the back of the head, and knock him out cold. When the second guard leaned over, he met a similar fate. She quickly set up the climber. Boring a hole in the wall with a high intensity shot from the rifle then throwing a makeshift grappling hook around a square rise in the stone. When it came back down she folded it up, and pushed it threw the hole. Being it was spring loaded; it opened back up on the other side. If worst came to worst and she fell, it would stop her before she hit the ground.

She started the climb up, and then about 5 feet from the ground attached the sad excuse for a harness to the rope. Luckily, she made it up with only one close call. Once on top of the wall she relieved the guards of their guns and snuck inside, and hid in the shadows of a corner, rifle and pistols loaded.

* * *

"I don't want anyone interrupting me!" Crocker stormed into his room, thoroughly ticked off. There had been ten more reports of a flying DeLorean and two of the guards had been found, knocked out cold. This had to mean trouble. He locked his door and fumed for a minute, just standing there. Suddenly someone emerged from the shadows.

"Hello Crocker." Jess said coldly, leveling the rifle at his heart.

"You!" Crocker exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in the asylum!"

"Oh, really?" Jess said in mock surprise. "Well then, if I'm not really here, you wouldn't mind answering me a question."

Crocker took a weary look at the gun. "Only if you lower your weapon, Miss." She cocked it. "Well then, what would said question be?"

"When'd you get your hands on that first fairy?"

All three fairies shook their heads rapidly from inside the scepter.

"May 21st, 1999. Why do you ask?" Crocker replied, flicking the wrist that held the scepter slightly.

"Thanks, Crock-pot." She pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. She tried again with the same results. Jess dropped the rifle with a clatter and pulled the two pistols. No results there either.

Crocker advanced on her smirking.

In a panic, Jess pulled out the two guard's guns and shot.

The bullets fell harmlessly off the armor Crocker wore. He smirked and pointed his scepter at her.

"Shoot." Jessica Witherspoon disappeared.


	13. Sanitarium

I'm sorry it took so long! Really! By the way, Jess is the one we've seen the whole story, Jessica is native to this universe.

Disclaimer- Do I really need to say it?

* * *

Dimsdale Asylum is a very dismal place. Even more so when you don't actually need any help, and if you do, no one there is actually certified to do so. It is mostly just a holding faculty for people too young to be executed without suspicion, or until they think up a crime they think you look capable of committing, something bad enough that execution could be a punishment. And no one said a thing, in fear of meeting the same fate. Jessica Witherspoon stared at the ceiling of the small cell, smiling manically. She had just slipped out of the straight jacket, and none of the attendants could figure out how. She smirked to herself --- then there was a bright flash.

When Jessica looked up there was a girl, about her age, lying on the floor. She frowned; the girl looked an awful lot like her from the back. She stood up. "You ok?"

"What the-?" Jess rolled over and found her self looking at a pair of feet. "Uh, yea I think." _That voice sounds strangely…_ Her thoughts were cut short as she saw the persons face.

_She's me._

Jess hurriedly looked away but Jessica was too stunned to move. "You're, you're, who are you?"

"You." Jess answered. "Well from another time-line." She kept her eyes adverted, just so her other self wouldn't faint. _I know __**I've**__ been through this enough, on both ends._

"How? But other timelines don't exist, it's impossible! It's not like this is some Si-Fi movie!" Jessica protested.

Jess chuckled. "You have no idea. I trust you've seen Back to the Future?"

Jessica frowned. "Only parts. What do movies have to do with anything anyway?"

Jess shook her head. "I built a time machine, a _working_ time machine."

"How did-?"

Jessica was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps and a call. "Jessica! Time for your medicine!"

"Hide!" Jess hissed. "He's expecting me!"

Jessica rolled under the cot and pulled the sheet down with her to hide.

A huge man pulled the door open with such force it seemed like it would come off the hinges. "Hello Jessica." He said menacingly.

Jess calmly reached into her pocket as she took a step forward. "Goodbye." She flashed the sleep-inducer in his eyes.

"You had a weapon on you? How?" Jessica asked stunned.

"Weapon?" Jess asked, slightly amused. "_That_ was a medical device."

* * *

Timmy paced nervously. He couldn't believe he couldn't even get static from the set. He plopped down in a nearby chair and put his head in his hands. What was he to do? He had no idea where Jess was and didn't think he could do it on his own. Depressed he glanced over at the workbench and couldn't believe what he saw. It was a DNA scanner, much like the one AJ had invented. He turned it on, and couldn't believe what he saw. It was _working._

He gaped for a minute then rushed to the DeLorean. Luckily there was a piece of hair stuck to the seat. He sighed. His luck was bound to run out soon. He nodded as he dropped the hair into the scanner. _The Asylum_ flashed on the screen before switching to a map. He set the tracker on the dashboard and jumped in. "I'm coming Jess." He muttered before flying off.

Timmy watched the tracker, making sure to fly high and avoid being seen. He saw the Asylum below him; a rusty iron gate surrounded the place. He carefully landed in the woods a bit off. His only ways in were landing on the roof (and he wasn't entirely sure he trusted it to support the weight) or through the gate. "Here go's everything." He drove the DeLorean around the front to the weakest looking part of the gate… and floored it.

* * *

Jess and Jessica rushed down the hallways of the asylum, makeshift weapons in hand. Jess was carrying the sleep-inducer, loosing power every minute, and a crowbar she had snatched. She had a large tear in the side of her shirt and blood was seeping through the cloth from being struck with the very weapon. 

Jessica had something very strange, a fire-extinguisher. But this fire-extinguisher had been tampered with by Jess, and was now filled with Liquid Nitrogen. She had the back-up of two pepper spray guns, but much preferred the fire extinguisher. She bore a cut running down her arm from being caught by and orderly with a knife and struggling, but then Jess had hit him in the back of the head with the crowbar.

Ducking into a supply room the two gasped for breath. When suddenly an orderly grabbed Jess from behind. "Now," he started in a deep gravelly voice. "You put down your weapons and she won't get shot." He calmly put a gun to Jess's head.

Jessica was amazed, the orderly was completely oblivious to the fact they were the _same person._

Jess wasn't paying attention. She had heard a car engine. Not just any engine, the DeLorean's engine. Nothing else could be that metallic sounding. "The DeLorean." She whispered.

"What was that?" The orderly said, roughly pulling her closer.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Jess said in a creepy calm voice. She had no idea what Timmy could be planning but this had better work. "Now, Jessica if you'd be so kind as to put down that fire extinguisher, I think this could be settled in a much less hostile way."

Jessica was stunned. Jess sounded like a psychiatrist of all things, and at a time like this? There had to be something else going on. She carefully put down the fire extinguisher and took a step back.

The orderly loosened his grip on Jess a bit. "I don't trust you lot, even our 'chiatrist let alone a kid who sounds like one. Take a step back you." He motioned with his gun at Jessica to move back, and Jess made her move.

She twisted out of the man's grip taking the gun with her and hitting him with the crowbar all at the same time. She pointed the gun at the man as he recovered. Her eyes iced over with the coldness of someone who had dealt with getting out of life threatening situations and doing so by threatening lives too many times. "Jessica I need a long pole and some rope or the like if you don't mind."

Jessica nodded and searched for a minute, coming up with a pair of handcuffs, some rope and a metal broom handle. They had the man bound before he had fully recovered.

"What is this?" He asked, outraged. His knees were hugged tightly to his chest and the broom handle was inside them. His feet were tied and his arms were beneath the handle and handcuffed in front. He struggled and only succeeded at rolling onto his side.

"Civil War era technique for punishing deserters, inescapable for most people." Jess smirked "Ta!" She turned and walked out the door with the gun in her pocket and crowbar in hand.

"And you're defiantly 'most people'." Jessica added as she followed Jess out.


	14. To Escape then ReEnter

Disclaimer- GASP! I don't own anything, including that GEEK T-shirt.

Reviews make me happy. Please review.

* * *

The girls looked at each other as they ran towards the lobby. Jessica was confused. "Mind telling me how you outsmarted him?" She asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I could probably get my masters in psychology in a week? Sorry." Jess said smirking.

They ran full sprint to the lobby but they both skidded to a stop before the door.

"This is suicide, Jess." Jessica muttered.

"No, it's probably a 1:5 ratio; suicide would be more like 1:20." Jess said tightening her grip on the crowbar.

"That was such a good pep talk; I'll have to remember it." Jessica muttered, kicking in the door.

They froze for a minute. "Well, it's only 1:10." Jess said frowning.

The brawl broke out; a few minutes of fighting went on, only to be interrupted by a loud crash. The orderlies' attention was immediately re-directed. All of them rushed outside to find the source of the crash. Jess and Jessica immediately hid underneath the 'reception' desk. After all the orderlies had gone, Jess cautiously peeked around the desk. "Timmy!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

Timmy looked to the source and found it to be a very battered Jess. "Jess? What happened to you?"

She simply responded by waving him over. He followed this command, only to be greeted by another battle-scarred Jess. "Jess, what's going on here?"

Jessica frowned. "I'd like to know the same thing. Care to explain?" She gave Jess a pointed look.

"Well, Timmy, this is Jessica, my counterpart in this world. Crocker kind of teleported me into the same cell as her, and we broke out. Jessica, this is Timmy, he was with me in the future when Crocker stole my time machine and made this world. I'm guessing you never met his double, as he was killed in an arsonist fire a while back." Jess said, sliding partly into lecture mode.

The other two gaped at her; she was talking as this was an everyday occurrence.

"I'm used to these kinds of things!" Jess said defensively. "Try saving the universe a few times with time-travel and see what happens. It's not rocket-" She was cut off by the orderlies coming back in.

They dumped some things on the desk above them and went off searching for the two girls. "I swear they hire the stupidest oafs they can find." Jessica muttered, standing up. "Hey, Jess. If that's your time machine, is this your's too?" She handed Jess a large remote that looked hastily built.

Jess took it and smiled. "They are stupid; this is our way out of here." She pushed a button on the side, and the orderlies that were still outside all yelled. The trunk had closed itself. She pushed another button and the DeLorean roared to life. Both Timmy and Jessica looked at her in amazement.

"You got that thing hooked up to-" Timmy started. Jess looked at him strangely. "-the car?"

Jess smirked as she flipped on the emergency brake, and then hit the gas a little. The tires spinning scared away the orderlies that hadn't left yet. "Let's go."

The trio ran to the DeLorean, Jess sliding across the front of the DeLorean as she ran. Jessica and Timmy crowded into the passenger seat.

Jess hurriedly flipped on the hover circuits and took to the skies. Some of the orderlies had come back out and were looking at the flying DeLorean in awe. Jessica opened the window and mock-saluted them, smirking.

After putting on her driving glasses and explaining to Jessica how they worked Jess turned on the time circuits.

"We're going back now? What about Cosmo, and Jake?" Timmy asked.

Jess frowned. "When we succeed in our mission Cosmo and Jake will simply fade through the timeline having no memory of this terrible place."

Timmy frowned. He couldn't place Jess's expression with her driving glasses on. "So, we go back and stop old Crocker from ever giving young Crocker Wanda?"

"No! We need to let old Crocker think he succeeded so he'll take the DeLorean back to the future so the time-stream will continue on the path that led us here." Jess explained.

Jessica had been silently watching the two, trying to figure out what had happened before. "Before this goes any farther, let's get this straight. My guess is that you both had fairies in your world and met through that."

"You're assumption is correct." Jess paused. "Brace yourself for temporal displacement." They jetted off into the past.

The three glanced at each other. "Don't you dare say, 'are we back'?" Jess warned.

Timmy nodded. "So, this is 1999 huh? It doesn't look much different." He pressed his face against the window and looked down at the town.

Jessica looked over his shoulder. "This is what your Slavesdale looks like?" She said sounding depressed.

Jess grimaced as she landed out of sight. "At this point it's still called Dimsdale."

Jessica looked at Jess. "Oh, well if it looks like this you must have one heck of a nice town."

Jess sighed as she took off the driving glasses. "_I_ wouldn't be the one to ask. I'm not sure what happened on your end but _I_ got expelled in the 5th grade when I was the age of those in 1st. I'm never in the town in our own time. I stay at home 89 of the time."

"The other 11?" Jessica asked quickly.

"I get dragged into town by my aunt or uncle or go out of town, although that's my best time for experiments." Jess replied, opening the door and stepping out. "Now," She opened the trunk, "we'll need to blend in."

Timmy and Jessica followed. "It's the 90's are things that different?" Timmy asked.

"Ok, Jessica needs to blend in." Jess corrected.

Jessica looked at Jess crookedly. "I'm not sure I like where this is going."

Jess smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, I do carry _normal_ clothes." She found a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt with 'Geek' on it. "Is this good?" She asked.

Jessica nodded. She took the clothes and disappeared around the corner. A minute later she came back looking like a normal person. "Can't say the colors don't work." She muttered.

Timmy's eyes went wide. "You're bleeding…both of you." He said.

"Really?" The Jess's said harmoniously.

"Well, that's easily fixed." Jess muttered. She dug around inside the trunk and emerged with two long flesh-colored strips of cloth. After handing one to her confused other self she proceeded to press it along the cut on her side. To Timmy and Jessica's amazement when she pealed it off, the cut was gone.

"Dang." Jessica said, experimentally pressing it on the cut on her arm. As before when she removed it the cut was gone. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"It's part of any standard first-aide kit starting in the year 2012." Jess explained folding the piece she had back up. "It's sort of a super-healing band-aide."

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a minute then cleaned up and started off towards Crocker's.

The trio hid in the bushes, wondering when old Crocker would show.

All of a sudden, they heard the soft hum of the DeLorean's hover conversion. They turned, looking to see if old Crocker had shown up. Fortunately, he had. They watched as he wrote a note, took Wanda to the doorstep, and rang the doorbell. Running away, he dove into the DeLorean and took off.

Young Crocker opened the door, and was ecstatic. Jessica winced as he moved into painful positions. The three looked at each other as he went inside, yelling to his mother.

"Here go's everything." Timmy muttered as they slipped toward the back of the house.

After Crocker ran out of the house they moved a bit closer.

They looked up at the window, and then looked at each other. Timmy was the first to speak up. "I'll go up and see if I can find Wanda. Maybe he left her there or something."

The Jess's glanced at each other and grudgingly accepted, lifting him to the window. He looked back out once he was in and gave them a thumbs up. They went back into the bushes and hid.

Timmy looked around the room. All that was there was a small bed, a computer on an overturned crate, and a small dresser. _Wanda's not here, dang._ He looked around a minute, hoping to find a clue to where Crocker took her. He heard a whistle from below the window and a soft "Hey!" He looked out cautiously.

Jessica was standing below, waving him down. "Jess went after him by herself." She whispered. "If Wanda's not up there we're supposed to meet her outside Town Hall."

Timmy nodded and slid down the gutter pipe. "Why'd she go by herself?" He asked.

Jessica shrugged. "I don't know. She muttered something about not wanting to loose him, oh; she doesn't know when she'll meet us there."

Timmy sighed. "I expect a long wait."


	15. Madness

Disclaimer- Same as the last chapter, and the chapter before that, and the chapter before that...

* * *

Jess frowned as she trailed Crocker's van at a good distance. The DeLorean's hover conversion was on but she was driving precariously close to the ground. Giving it a bit more gas she caught up to him. She was glad he was driving on the dark back roads for some reason. It gave her cover for the fact the DeLorean wasn't actually touching the ground.

Crocker suddenly floored it and startled Jess. She suspected he had seen her. She turned off the time circuits and drove just as fast bringing the DeLorean farther into the air. They both took turns sharply, but the sharp curves gave the flying DeLorean an advantage, as it banked left and right but the van was forced to slow down to take the curves without flipping. On a straight away the van gained some speed, but Crocker didn't know it ended in a sharp curve. The van careened into the brush.

The DeLorean fishtailed. Jess looked out the window to see Crocker was unharmed but running through the brush in an attempt to loose her. She raced back to the junction with the main road and landed the DeLorean. She scanned a panel in the back and pushed a button. Unseen but usefully the license plate flipped to reveal a period valid one. Unfortunately she had to obey the traffic laws or risk being caught by the police. She eventually made it to the town's center. Carefully parking behind town hall, she waited, steaming.

* * *

Jessica and Timmy made their way to Town Hall carefully. Timmy had his family showing up to worry about; Jessica had Jess's family showing up to worry about. Timmy glanced at his watch, or where it should have been. After muttering something they sat down on a bench out front. 

Jessica watched for any sign of the DeLorean. After a few minutes she found one. The nose of the car was sticking out from behind town hall. "C'mon" she said quietly "Jess is here."

They cautiously made their way to the DeLorean. Jess threw open the door as soon as she saw them. "Get in!" She said franticly "We may have already lost him!"

The three got in and they sped, as best they could without getting caught, back to where Crocker had escaped.

Jess parked the DeLorean off the edge of the road and the trio got out. They set off following the path Crocker had made. Jess and Jessica were quicker and a bit more agile than Timmy, causing him to be a bit behind them.

Then they heard it. "So what do you think little fairy?"

Jess warned the other two not to move and to be quiet. They listened to the rest of the conversation.

"You don't know what I want to think." Wanda replied bravely. She seemed to have noticed them.

Luckily Crocker hadn't. "Well, you're going to be stuck with me for a while." He said maliciously.

Timmy waved his hands to get Jess's attention. Unfortunately he had gotten someone else's attention too. Crocker looked over at them. "Who are you?!"

Timmy panicked. "Jess! Here!" He tossed her the small electric pistol from before.

Jess caught it and fumed. "Great, out cover was exposed." She muttered under her breath as she pointed the gun at Crocker. "Put the fairy down, and put up your hands." She demanded, moving directly in front of him.

"Why-" Crocker started but was immediately cut off by Timmy. "Do it!"

He reluctantly put down the butterfly net and put his hands up. Jessica retrieved the net and handed it to Timmy.

The three backed off but Jess kept the gun pointed in his direction. Finally, when she decided she was far enough away, she took down the gun, put it in her pocket, and ran with the others.

A split second later, Timmy saw something wiz past his head. The something turned out to be a bullet that shattered a tree branch.

"Great Scott! He's taking pot shots at us!"

The trio ran faster, trying to reach the DeLorean.

After a few more near misses, a bullet finally made contact…with Jessica's back.

Timmy and Jess saw their comrade fall and froze. Crocker noticed this and stopped shooting, grinning manically.

Jess immediately knelt next to Jessica as Timmy confronted Crocker.

_Timmy & Crocker:_

Timmy walked up to Crocker, who had dropped the gun. "What is wrong with you!?" He demanded. Crocker was frozen, dumbfounded. He wasn't trying to kill them, just hit one in the arm maybe, and get the fairy back. "What's wrong with you?!" Timmy demanded again.

Crocker stuttered. "What happened to me?" He muttered frozen.

They stood there, staring at each other for a few minutes, oblivious to what ever else happened. Jess came up next to Timmy, pulled out the pistol, cranked up the intensity, and shot Crocker square in the chest.

_Jess and Jessica:_

_I just got out, I don't want to die._ Jessica lay paralyzed on the ground. She saw Jess and Timmy skid to a stop and look back at her. _Just go, don't get shot._ She couldn't talk because she was wracked with pain. The beatings she had endured at the asylum were nothing compared to this.

Jess knelt by Jessica. "We just got you out of there!" She exclaimed, frustrated.

Jessica managed to get one thing out. "Just get him back for me." She hacked up some blood.

"If the space time continuum wasn't at stake, he'd be good as dead." Jess hissed.

Jessica managed to laugh. "At least I went out with a bang." Those were the last words she ever said.

Jess watched her other self pass and felt the rage build up. She stood up stiffly and pulled the electricity gun, turned up the intensity, then shot Crocker.


	16. An Awkward End

Hello Everyone. This story is almost over, but only because of the fact there's an Epilogue. Special ain't it? Well last story chapter, hoped you liked, look out for more.

Disclaimer- I don't own FOP, BTTF, the DeLorean, or what Jess writes at the end. But remember what I do own people:)

* * *

"Is he…dead?"

"No…unfortunately." Jess said coldly.

Timmy heard pounding. "Oh, right Wanda! Jess, how do you open this thing?"

Jess pressed her thumb to the plate and the net opened. Wanda came out and hugged Timmy. "How'd you know how to find me?" She asked the two.

"Uh, well, we kind of ended up in an alternate world and Jess asked Crocker, and well, other stuff happened." Timmy tried to explain.

Wanda looked doubtful, and then looked over at Jess for conformation.

Jess nodded. "If you forgot, there's something else at hand right now." Her eyes flicked to where her other self lie.

Wanda nodded. "She helped you two out didn't she?" She asked sympathetically.

The two nodded. Wanda sighed and cleared a bit of land to the side of where they were, in the middle was a small grave with an ornate headstone.

Timmy and Jess looked on sullenly as Wanda magically lowered Jessica into a coffin next to the grave, and then lowered the coffin into the grave.

Timmy was obviously disturbed by this. Jess seemed tight, but not as disturbed as Timmy. He quietly collapsed on a near by boulder. Jess glanced back at him. He saw something he had never seen before in her eyes. Sadness and sympathy.

Wanda finished her work and joined the other two. "What exactly happened?"

"Ask Jess." Timmy muttered.

"We didn't' realize you got kidnapped and went back to 2007. Fought our way out of an alternate universe where Crocker ruled everything. Came back here and got you, and that's the condensed version." Jess rattled off.

"Where're Cosmo, and Jake?" Wanda asked quietly.

"They were caught in the alternate universe, they'll arrive back home and have no memory of that terrible place." Jess said. After a second of everyone staring at each other, Jess coughed. "I believe we have a time trip to make."

Wanda poofed the duo to the DeLorean where they got in and Jess set the time circuits to take them back home, to the proper time.

When they arrived home, it was dark. Jess landed on the street in front of Timmy's house. Wanda immediately went inside to find Cosmo, leaving Timmy alone for a minute.

"Are you going to be alright?" Timmy asked as he got out of the DeLorean, noticing Jess's distant look.

"What? Yea, yea." Jess stuttered. "I'll be fine, I've seen worse, just not to…well, me." She paused regaining the distant look. "Here." She said opening the glove compartment and taking out a business card. She scribbled something on the back and handed it to Timmy.

They smiled at each other and Timmy watched as Jess took to the skies, flying toward home. He looked at what she had handed him. It was her uncle's business card. On the back she had scribbled:

_715-590-2015_

_Your friend in time Jess W._


	17. Epilogue

Hey! it's an Epilogue aren't you happy? Thanks to my few loyal reviewers and people that read this, though if you did read all the way through but didn't review now's your last chance!

* * *

Three days later.

"Wow, you are crazy."

"And I'm proud of it."

Timmy goggled as Jess stood over a strange device lying on the workbench in front of her. "Here's and easy one, hand me that Philips head screwdriver.H" She said as she flipped the device over.

"Here." Timmy handed her a screwdriver and sighed. "You're cooped up in here all day, don't you ever get out?"

"Don't really need to." Jess said as she took the screwdriver and started to tighten the screw only to find the screwdriver didn't fit. "What the…?" She sighed and looked at it. "Timmy, this is a flathead."

"What? No it's…yes it is." He frowned at the screwdriver. "I was sure I picked up the right one." He looked back over to where the screwdriver was.

Jess followed his gaze. There wasn't another screwdriver there. "That's weird, unless…." After pushing her welding goggles to the top of her head, she got up and was closely followed by Timmy. Before they reached the doorway she turned around and put her finger to her lips, telling Timmy to be quiet. She threw open the door and spun out, her lab coat following in a strange billow. "BOO!"

Jake jumped, currently in human form. "Thanks Jess, you're trying to scare me to death now?"

"No, just annoyed you switched my screwdriver on me." Jess smiled. "So what'd you get?"

Jake sighed and handed over the bag. "So you didn't go looking around this time?"

Timmy smiled. "She figured it out right away."

"You've caught on to my dastardly plans? I shall make sure it never happens again!" With that Jake ran off. "Now I will make sure the train is properly put away so we don't run into even more trouble, like last time!"

Jess briefly looked up from examining a strange looking tool. "I have no idea where he gets these weird bursts." She muttered.

"Lighten up, you need the fun. But now I must know. What is he talking about? Meaning the train?" Timmy asked as he watched Jake turn a corner and headed toward one of the old barns.

"I'll show you. It's easier than explaining." Jess went back inside briefly and returned with two hover boards, a blue one and a green one. After tossing those to the ground the two of them skated to the barn Jake had ran to.

Timmy was surprised at how quickly he had picked up hover boarding, but nothing could prepare him for the shock as they rounded the corner. "It's a freaking steam train."

Jess nodded. "Yep," She said briefly, "and it time travels too."

A white and black spotted boarder collie came outside from the inside of the train then barked at Jess in a strange way that almost seemed like talking.

"Yea, he did try the screwdriver thing again; I've caught on by now though." Jess said, apparently addressing the dog.

"Jess," Timmy started carefully. "Why are you talking to your dog if it apparently isn't Jake?"

Jess looked up. "Oh, this is Rusty." She paused. "Go get Jake will ya Rust?"

Rusty barked in compliance and went off inside the barn.

Timmy looked at Jess strangely, who just muttered "wait."

Jake came back, trailed by Rusty. "What's up?" He asked setting down the box he was carrying.

"You mind? Timmy can know about Rusty." Jess asked.

Jake nodded, pulling his wand out of his front pocket. After a quick poof Timmy could see Rusty for what he really was, a cyborg. Part of his head was mechanical and all four legs had at least a patch of metal somewhere.

"Surprised?" Rusty asked.

"Jess, your dog talked to me." Timmy said, stunned.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that." Jess said stepping up into the train.

"Don't think I can explain myself?" Rusty asked sitting down. Timmy continued being stunned.

Jess popped back out of the train. "He got hit on the main road back there a while ago, I found him half deceased, too dead for our vets to fix. I knew of a cybernetics company in the future that was saving animals if they could test their cybernetics material."

"And now I'm capable of human communication, can run 10 times as fast as an average dog, and don't eat or drink." Rusty finished for her, trotting over for a pat.

Jess gave rusty a scratch behind the ear. "He's still obviously a dog though. Jake has to keep the digital stuff hidden, even I couldn't explain that."

"I'm not obviously a dog. I can resist things regular dogs can't." Rusty said indignantly.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Really, you want to bet?" She reached down and picked up a stick and threw it out into the grass. "_Fetch_."

Rusty tried to resist, then… "I got it!" He took off towards where the stick had fallen.

Timmy watched the dog go. "This is to weird," he paused, "even for you."

Jake poofed the rest of the boxes away. "Where are Cosmo and Wanda anyway?"

Timmy looked up. "They went for a surprise wand inspection. Jorgen came and got them. Why?"

"Just wondering, they're usually around that's all." Jake frowned. "That means he'll be calling me soon too. Great, I'll have to get ready. I'll be back soon guys."

As soon as he turned around there was a large BOOM in the shape of a mushroom cloud.

"I'm not giving you time to get ready!" Jorgen boomed.

Jake attempted a smile as he poofed back into fairy form. "Yea…about that," he shrunk back at Jorgen's glare.

Rusty came back trying to explain fetching was one of the things he could not overcome because that part of his brain was still intact. "Oh. Hi Jorgen." He said, monotone, as he dropped the stick.

"Puny humans and dog," Jorgen said getting Jess more than a little ticked off, "Jake will be back in approximately seven hours." He grabbed the back of Jake's jacket and left leaving another mushroom cloud in his wake.

Jess sighed, faintly annoyed. "Ich kann nicht glauben Sie, das er gerade sich oben wie arriba caplicación de ley una de actualmenteomo ése. Va a m'obtenir dans l'ennui avec l'application de loi une de de nos jours."

Timmy looked at Jess incredulously. "What the heck was that?"

Rusty looked up at Jess. "I think you just said 'I can't believe he just shows up like that. It's going to get me in trouble with law enforcement one of these days,' in German, Spanish, and" He paused. "Was that French?"

"Yea, that's pretty much it." Jess muttered as she stepped onto the train's stairs and sat down.

"Wow, impressive." Timmy muttered under his breath. "You need to get out more, you know that?" He asked Jess.

"Yea, no where interesting to go though." Jess muttered. "The DeLorean made for a few interesting trips other places though. Never let Jake loose in New Orleans, I think he got drunk last time." She chuckled. "That was a really weird trip."

Timmy looked surprised. "Jorgen didn't find out?"

"Nah, only magical time machines can be tracked by the fairy counsel, mine are completely mechanical." Jess frowned. "I do need to get off this farm though, gets kinda depressing after a while." She idly picked up a wrench that had been left on the stair then put it back down for lack of anything better to do.

Timmy looked around. "Seems like it would. Maybe you should meet some of my friends, and it's already 5 o'clock, come over for dinner?"

"That was pretty much what I least expected you to say." Jess looked at him skeptically. "You're kidding right?"

"No, trust me my parents won't care. Dinner's at 6:30 at my place so I'd have to be going soon anyway." Timmy shrugged. "Without Jake around what do you eat?"

"Eh, depends. Sometimes there's something good in the freezer." Jess bit her bottom lip. "You sure it'd be ok?"

"Yea! Don't worry about it. Besides I think Vicky's coming over afterwards while my parents go out. Maybe you being there will convince them to let you stay and not have Vicky come." Timmy said the last bit with utter distain for the babysitter.

"You know what, I'll come just to stop her from doing so." Jess nodded. "Will have to change though," She noted to herself. "Don't need to give the wrong impression. But, just incase Vicky would show up," She stood up and took something from inside the train. "Don't need her getting any ideas." The last remaining electric pistol from their adventure, albeit with a more polished design, gleamed in the setting sun.

The End.

* * *

How was it? Remember to review! Yes, I will try to write this foreshadowed story. Thanks again! 


End file.
